I Promise You (on hold)
by FanFictionDreaming
Summary: Kol/OC Mystic Falls has themselves a newcomer. Now it is Salvatore's side vs the Mikaelson's side for her attention. Who will pull her in? When Kol meets her, no one might win except himself.
1. Meeting- Part 1

**I Am Not A Professional Writer. I Will Fuck Up but this is all in fun so if ya don't like, don't keep reading.**

**Kol/Oc (oc face claim Gigi Hadid ) Klaus/Caroline**

**Rebekah/Matt**

**Story Falls- **Mystic Falls.

twisting the story to make my own.

Tucking the new iphone in his pants pocket after sending a message to Rebekah his voice soothed out mischievously "Nik. Come out with me. It's the least you can do after stabbing a dagger in my chest." Sitting on the couch Kol was now leaning over thighs with hands clasped between knees. The devious grin spread across his handsome face.

Klaus sighed "fine." He closed the newspaper he had been reading and laid it down on the red seat cushion beside him. "Don't make me regret this."

Not long after, the two brothers arrived at the Mystic Bar Grill. Kol pushed open the door walking in. Klaus's eyes darted to the left focusing in on Caroline who was at the end of the bar talking to Matt while he worked. A small smile played upin his lips. Klaus knew Caroline and Matt were close friends. It was one reason he needed Matt to see Klaus as a friend not an enemy.

"She is a pretty little thing isn't she?" Kol teased noticing his brother in a trance like state. Chuckling out he scanned the room seeing Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan sitting at a large corner booth. The happy mood changed dark quick, "How do you put up with these people?"

"Shut up Kol." Klaus hissed out in a warning and nudged his brother to the bar to sit before Kol ruined the chance with Caroline.

Kol swiftly sat down on the hard black bar stool. His elbows rested on top of the dark chocolate wood counter top and gave the bartender drink orders for the two of them. "Nik, go talk to her." he suggested looking over his shoulder at the blonde vampire who kept stealing glances in their direction before heading over to sit with the scooby gang. "I can tell she likes you."

"Maybe." Klaus took a look in the direction of the Salvatore brothers. "I...was going to..." he stopped speaking as the glimpse of Rebekah and her new unusual friend Julianna walked in the front door. Rebekah had not to long ago received a text from Kol to come join him. Klaus tilted his head closer to Kol, "Something is up with that girl. She is like us but not like us. I can't quiet put my finger on it. Neither can Rebekah."

An dark eyebrow raised as if he had just been challenged. Kol twisted around to see Rebekah had brought the beautiful little friend whom he had seen leaving their house the other day. "She isn't friends with the Salvatores?" He stared at Julia as his mind raced, "Interesting."

Julia wore a black ribbed textured short pencil skirt, light pink flirty sleeveless fitted blouse, and pink high heel shoes to match. She had long sexy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and basically the body of a model. Not like the other girls living in Mystic Falls. She indeed was different.

Klaus had no time to answer Kol back with green eyes met the blue ones of Julia as she now stood in front of the two smiling shyly. Julia greeted her new friend with a light hug for Klaus "Hello again."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek he welcomed the greeting and tried to pick up any details about the girl through touch and smell. Klaus responded politely, "Good Afternoon, Love. You look beautiful. How was your day?"

Taking the spotlight for attention "Kol Mikaelson." Kol stood quick taking her tiny hand bringing it to his lips like a gentleman. Rolling eyes Rebekah sighed knowing Kol good and well. Julia just smiled sweetly allowing Kol to kiss her knuckles. She was extremely nervous beyond compare. He was the one known to be the psychotic Mikaelson, as so Rebekah had told her. She thought he was very handsome and it caused her cheeks to flush. "I'm Julia Taylor. It is a pleasure to meet you Kol. I have heard a lot about you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Darling." his lips tingled from touching her skin and senses went into overdrive. Kol grinned extending a hand towards the empty stool by him, "may I buy you a drink?"

Matt interrupted stepping up to Rebekah's side. "Hi Bekah." "Can I get you anything?" Rebekah smiled at Matt and nodded giving a easy drink request.

Julia smiled brightly with a nod to Kol and sat down on the bar stool beside him to give Rebekah room to talk to her crush. "Thank you Kol. You are too sweet."

Across the grill where the scooby gang sat, Damon motioned seeing the Mikaelson's "look what the cat dragged in. Bekah has a friend?" appearing unimpressed by their presence there.

"Hey, that's the new weird girl. I noticed her around Mystic Falls the past two weeks." Elena injected to the conversation. "I tried to introduce myself a two days ago in here but she disappeared when I followed her outside. Why is she talking to the Mikaelson's of all people." Elena said loudly, "And Matt is over there gushing over Rebekah. Makes me sick. Rebekah is such a bitch."

"Her name is Julia Taylor. I met her yesterday at the bookstore." Caroline shrugged shoulders happily "She is really nice. Just moved here from Florida. She said she was trying to find a new place to call home and stopped here to see if she'd like it. Kind of shy but not weird Elena." Caroline was always up for making new friends. "Maybe she just didn't hear you."

"Now now. Who is jealous?" Bonnie snorted out. "I did see her shopping with Rebekah earlier today at the mall. I said hello. She was pretty cool and Rebekah didn't try to kill me. Julia probably has no idea what she is getting in to."

"She is weird Caroline. We have to warn her to stay away from them." slapping Bonnie on the arm, "who wouldn't be my friend? Everyone likes me." Elena whined not meaning to say all that out loud and it caused Stefan to chuckle. Elena gave Stefan an offended look, "What? I called out for her to wait up and she ignored me. Totally ignored me."

Eyes narrowed playfully in the Mikaelson's direction. Damon chugged his drink down then slid out of the booth placing the cup on the table with a pop to go make his presence known. "Let me go introduce myself."

"Damon. I wouldn't." Stefan spoke out knowing his brother loved to make a scene. "Just sit down. Wait for the right time."

"Sorry Stefan but when do I listen to you?" Damon smirked and walked off to greet the newcomer to the town and to piss off a couple of Originals.

**how will this meeting go? **


	2. Meeting- part 2

Bouncing lightly on her feet Rebekah had stepped away feeling like a in love teenage girl walking beside Matt asking him if they could meet up after he got off work.

Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus caught Damon heading in their direction. The evil smirk grew as he turned away sitting next to Kol lifting an index finger getting the attention of the curly brunette headed male bartender, "A whiskey on the rocks please."

"Make that two." Damon spoke out from right behind Klaus and Kol. Blue piercing eyes danced on the back of who Elena had referred to as the weird girl.

Kol and Klaus both turned their heads hearing the unwanted Salvatore. "Damon. I had an inkling you'd show up eventually." Klaus commented before Kol could open his sarcastic mouth.

"What do you want Damon?" Kol muttered out not liking being disrupted. Cold dark chocolate eyes warning him to back off or have his neck broken.

Damon breathed in, "I just wanted to meet the new girl in our town." Julia had no idea what was going on so she turned seeing whom Kol and Klaus were conversating with. She was unsure if he was friend or foe until she saw the bright ocean blue eyes and raven hair. Suddenly remembering Rebekah mentioning Damon Salvatore as the one who likes to charm the ladies.

"Oh hello." Damon smiled big at the girl who was now looking directly at him with concern written on her face. He slowly reached for her hand, "I'm Damon. You must be Julia." He knew he could get under the skin of at least one of the Mikaelson's and it would be fun indeed.

Kol stood up blocking Damon from touching his new friend. "Go sit back with your little pathetic cheerleading squad."

Klaus wanted to laugh but refrained at the moment, "I believe, Damon, you weren't invited to our night out. Now run along."

Julia covered her mouth with a hand as if rubbing lips with a knuckle to cure a sudden fake itch. She wasn't for sure to say hello or just sit there and let the male testosterone run ramped. The night was still young. She looked between the three vampires until another stepped up to join in. Stefan appeared at Damon's side to stop any conflict which Damon tends to start. Hands clasped in front of him, "Gentleman. Is there a problem?"

"There is not a problem at all, Stefan. Damon was just leaving." Kol's squinted vision saw red but he smiled at Stefan.

Julia stood and moved between Niklaus and Kol realizing the issue was the men being nosey and just wanted to meet because she is new. Julia did not offer a hand shake due to Kol's earlier reaction but she gave a soft shy smile instead. "Hi. I'm Julia. Julia Taylor."

Elena stared daggers at Klaus and Kol from across the diner. It could mostly had been aimed at Damon and Stefan for that girl having their attention and it not being on herself.

"You know staring won't help, Sweetheart. Get over yourself." Rebekah blankly whispered in passing by the booth heading to go freshen up in the bathroom. Caroline and Bonnie both wanted to agree. They both waved at Rebekah only watching her pass by. It was getting on their nerves at how selfish Elena was getting. "She is right. Have a open mind." Caroline suggested.

Damon again attempted to reach to shake Julia's hand but Kol intercepted it with his own too firm of a hand shake. Squeezing way to tight to crush the bones Kol gritted teeth, "Hands off." Damon shoved Kol's tight grip off and tucked the almost crushed hand back in pants pocket.

Stefan nodded "Hi Julia, I am Stefan Salvatore. It is nice to finally meet you. I hope you enjoy it here in our town." Pausing a moment thumbing behind him towards the table, "I have some friends over there at the back table if you'd like to meet them. The more people you know, the better at home you'll feel." the million dollar smile was trying to seal the deal, unlike Damon.

Klaus assured Julia with a pleased look playing on his devilish face that it was ok to answer if she wanted to. Julia nodded her head to agree, "Sure. I see Caroline and Bonnie over there at your table. I met them already. They are really nice." Julia scanned the resturant for Rebekah, "I will wait until Rebekah returns, if that is ok?"

Damon took two steps backwards smiling at how he got them all shook up. Stefan winked at Klaus letting him know he'd handle Damon. "Please come over when Rebekah gets back and have a drink with us. We all would love to get to know you better."

Julia nodded in response while biting her bottom lip unsure this was a good idea. When Stefan pulled Damon away and back to the table. Kol handed Julia the drink that had been placed on the counter waiting for them. "Here is your drink Darling. I wouldn't trust them, it is a quiet a long story. One I'd be happy to share with you after we leave here." the angered demeanour clearly sinking back to a relaxed state.

Julia accepted the drink and toasted Kol's glass, "Thank you." She lightly laughed out, "So does that mean you want to hang out with me after this? You don't even know me yet." she was sensing he was a big teaser but still keeping the thoughts of him being a killer psycho maniac in the back of her mind as well. There was no doubt Kol could kill her for no reason but he was so damn cute. Deadly combination for sure.

Eyebrows wiggled at her "Yes it does. I promise you, we will get along just fine." He could tell as Klaus had mentioned earlier that this girl was different and he liked that a lot.

Julia giggled as Rebekah reappeared tossing blonde hair off of her shoulders. "I got a date with Matt in one hour!!" practically singing out thrilled. "Sorry to leave you in the company of my brothers, did I miss something?" Rebekah chripped taking a seat on the other side of Julia.

"Congrats on the date tonight. That is exciting to hear." Julia gave her a hug and was elated Rebekah was snagging the man she gushes about. Matt was such a super sweet guy.

Kol hissed out "You did not miss much baby sister. The two nosey Salvatore brothers wanted to meet Julia and invited her to come sit to talk with their friends."

"Elena is having a jealous moment. I saw her staring over here while I was talking to Matt." Lips pressed firmly together as dimples popped out.

"Should I just go get it over with? Go say hey and..." Julia trailed off looking between Kol and Rebekah. "What could go wrong?"

Kol did not want her going over there at all. He was about to voice an opinion when Rebekah jumped up grabbing Julia's arm linking it with hers as a plan in her mind emerged. This would be so perfect, "Sorry dear Brother but I have an idea so I am stealing her for a few."

Kol finished his drink not happy that his sister was already taking his good company away. Julia stood as Rebekah yanked carefully on her to come follow. Whispering to Kol, "I'll be back. Please don't leave." Julia turned to step away from Kol but was stopped dead in her tracks by running smack into a well dressed body, Elijah Mikaelson. "Oh my. I am so sorry, Elijah."

"Don't be sorry, it is only Elijah." Voicing to her brothers, "We will be right back." Rebekah urged Julia to come, leading her toward Stefan's table. "Just follow my lead. Caroline I like. Bonnie is ok I guess. Elena I hate with every bone inside of me. Spoiled rotten brat she is." Julia couldn't help but laugh at the last sentence. "Ok."

"Stefan, It worked. Here comes Barbie with her now." Damon grinned wide.

**What do you think will happen?**


	3. It Starts To Show

**Large Circle Booth. seating arrangement left to right. **

**Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and then Bonnie.**

"Hey Julia!!" Caroline stood leaning across Bonnie to hug her. "please sit with us. We are just about to order food and drinks." Her vision shot towards the bar landing on Klaus who was looking dead at her. She lifted a brow smiling and sat back down. "Please join us."

Rebekah got side tracked for a moment as Matt had been giving the rest of the night off already and had just pulled her to the side to speak briefly.

Bonnie also greeted Julia with a hug and then slid over to make room for her on the black cushioned bench to sit down, "Hey. I am so glad you are here. Did you get your shopping done?"

Tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ear Julia nodded. She sat down by Bonnie on the end hoping to only be there a moment. "I did. I was worried I wouldn't find shoes to match that coral skirt." she laughed a little. "It is good to see you both again." meaning Caroline and Bonnie.

Damon lazily smirked speaking her name slowly as if it was a mystery, "So 'Julia Taylor', what brings you to Mystic Falls?" he leaned over the table propping elbows on top. Elena still hadn't been introduced and he could tell she was about to explode.

"Hi, I am Elena Gilbert." blurting out Elena smiled with a light two finger wave, "Nice to meet you Julia. How do you know the Mikaelson's?"

"Nice to meet you to Elena." taking a brief second to answer her question in a soft sweet tone, "I actually just met Rebekah Monday. I met Niklaus and Elijah yesterday. Tonight I got to meet Kol. They are all so very nice." Julia offered a friendly smile.

Fingers were twisting a white straw wrapper, "I am sure they are." Stefan requestioned "and what brings you to our sleepy little town?" corners of his mouth twitched waiting for her response.

Now uncomfortable on the subject she fidgeted with fingernails looking over to Rebekah then back to Stefan. "I needed a change of scenery. I had nothing tying me down to Tampa, Florida so I just decided to travel." Would they believe it? She wasn't so sure.

"Traveling. I like you already. I use to travel a lot too." Damon clearly showing full interest in her. "Do you have family nearby?"

"Throttle back Damon. Don't question the poor girl to death." Rebekah stated standing in front of them crossing arms over chest. "Hi Caroline, Bonnie." smiling yet not acknowledging Elena at all.

"Ooh someone is pmsing today?" Damon smoothed out looking Rebekah up and down as he leaned back against the back of the cushioned booth.

"I wouldn't know, ask your girlfriend Elena." Bekah snorted back "and I have a date in a few minutes so don't screw it up." Julia laughed. Watching them bicker was entertaining.

Matt had washed up and appeared at her side. He was ready to go take her to a movie, "Are you ready?" Rebekah nodded with a pop of her lips, "I am."

"I should get back. I promised Kol another drink." She moved off the seat standing with a slight click of her high heels against the wood floor.

She was about to excuse herself until another time since Rebekah and Matt were leaving. "Come on Jules. Get to know us." Damon pouted playfully as he stood snaking fingers around her tiny wrist and pulling her to sit down where he had been sitting. He plopped down scooting against her thigh to sot closer towards Stefan. Damon was now pinning Julia in between them. "We will behave for now. Let me treat you another drink and something to eat."

The Mikaelson brothers were watching as Rebekah had clearly not handling the situation. Kol was now furious. "How dare he..." He shot up off the stool ready to rip Damon's head off his shoulders.

"Don't react. That is what they want." Elijah spoke soft, "She is a smart girl."

Kol spat out "does it look like I care about overreacting, Elijah? I swear I will tear him limb by limb!" Kol having the urge to shout but gritted through teeth not taking eyes off of the group.

"He is right. Two can play at this little game." Klaus assured them both as he motioned to Caroline to help out. No one knew the two had been secretly spending the past few nights together just talking and what not.

"No thank you, Damon. I promised that to Kol and you're clearly stopping me from keeping that promise. So let me go please." Julia's eyes were begging for help but not uttering a word. "Seems you two don't get along so well and I see why now."

Caroline chimed in , "Damon. Seriously, don't scare her like that. You don't make people do what you want." ok, maybe he did but not to a new friend. Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Damon. You're being completely rude right now."

Elena grinned feeling it was getting better now, "she is fine, Bonnie. You know how the guys are. Curious about new faces." Anything she could do to discredit a Mikaelson was up her alley. "Trust me, psycho Kol won't miss you. He probably done forgot you were here. No offense."

"Oh my God Elena!" Caroline pushed Bonnie lightly so she could get out of the booth. "Come Julia, we'll go back to another table and talk. I don't know what their problem is tonight." She smacked Damon on the shoulder, "Move it now so she can get out, or I will make you." Damon raised hands innocently and chuckled getting up from the booth. Caroline helped Julia scoot out while glaring at Damon then over at Elena. "I can't believe you guys right now. I'm embarrassed."

"Indeed. My Love is quiet the persuader." Klaus spoke agreeing with Caroline as he stood behind her. Eyes glued on Damon and Stefan, "That was no way to treat our guest. I am highly disappointed in you three." He gave a smile as eyes cut to the witch, Hello Bonnie. How are you today?"

Stefan just cracked his neck side to side. "We are sorry, Julia. Once you get to know us, you'll understand we joke way too much. Damon more than any one. He likes being the center if attention."

Caroline sighed hating what had been said as she nudged Julia to stand behind Klaus and she looked around for a table on the other side of the bar grill. "I am totally making it up to you."

The words swirled in her brain, "My Love?" Elena retorted noticing a connection. "Caroline? Are you two..?" Bonnie knew and shook her head for Elena to just shut the hell up for once.

"And that is none of your business." Caroline slipped her left hand in Klaus's right hand. "How about we go back to your house to talk? I can cook up some food?" she suggested feeling it would be better to leave for a while.

Nik nodded liking the idea, "I'll help you."

Elijah and Kol were heard walking up by the echoes of the black heels of their dress shoes. Both stood in front of the booth like predators sizing up prey. Kol wanted a fight and he wanted it right now. He placed his arm around Julia's waist, "Touch her again Damon and I'll be handing you your heart with my bare hand."

Julia smiled even though Kol didn't know her well enough yet, it still felt good to have him defending her.

Elijah stood tall speaking to his brothers only, "Shall we be on our way?" The fight was far from over but he'd let it rest for now.

Julia had a lot of questions she wanted to ask the Mikaelson's now. Why were the Salvatores and Mikaelson's at odds with each other.


	4. A Little Plan

SHORT TEASER CHAPTER

**At the Mikaelson house.**

The front door pushed open and in walked Klaus, Caroline, and Elijah as Kol pulled up to the house driving Julia in her car to act like a gentleman and not a psychotic killer. "We are here, Love." The smile he gave her was completely dangerous as he parked the car right behind Elijah's.

She smiled back, "Thank you for driving. You didn't have to. I am perfectly capable to do it myself." Fingertips danced over the center console over to his khaki pants covered thigh digging in lightly "Tell me something..." trailing off to word it right.

Before she could ask the question Kol answers taking her hand in his, "You're beautiful, Darling."

Julia shook her head with a laugh, "No. seriously. Before we get out of the car...Why do the Salvatores have such a attitude with your family? And that Elena girl. She said that you had probably forgot about me earlier. What is that all about?" Julia knew Bonnie and Caroline seemed to not be on board with that group but appeared to still be friendly.

Just the mentioned of their name turned his stomach and he squeezed her hand "Darling, I could never forget you." Adjusting in the seat to face her more, he turned the music off. "I take it my sister didn't fill you in on much details." Kol reached over tugging on a strand of blonde hair falling beside her face, twisting it around his finger playfully. The scent of her shampoo drifted into his nostrils causing them to flare to breathe in more.

"Not a whole lot. Bekah told me to watch my back with Damon but that Stefan was kind of ok. Caroline and Bonnie are really nice though." She shivered as Kol toyed with her hair.

Kol did not quiet care too much for Bonnie but he didn't quiet care about anyone to be honest except himself and now the girl sitting in this car with him. "If I am honest, Love. I don't trust any one. Even my own family. Klaus has daggered me more times than I care to admit." Whispering to Julia as he leaned in to kiss her glowing cheek, "I am the black sheep of my family. Unpredictable." placing a slow kiss then leaned back smiling.

She blushed at the close encounter with the deadly vampire. "Well if he daggers you again then I will save you, Kol." She glanced out the window then back into his dark eyes, "I might have a secret of my own. Since you trust no one and I trust no one...we could keep a little teenie weenie secret between us?" she laughed a little looking between his eyes and lips. 'Stop looking at his lips' she kept telling herself.

Eyebrows raised at her response. She was toying with him now, fascinating. Julia should be terrified to be alone with him. "Do you now, Darling?" He lifted her hand to his lips placing three kisses, "This is not the place to talk so freely. My family could be listening in." He winked. "Let's go in to chat with them for a moment so I can grab sage from my room then I will take you home so we can get to know each other better." The sage burning would keep any prying ears from hearing and he wasn't going to let her go now.

Julia nodded agreeing to his plan. "I like it."


	5. what happened?

Dimples popped with lips twitching when Kol and Julia walked into the house holding hands, "Well well, you both decided to join us?" Klaus spoke out from across the room admiring an new abstract painting on the wall that he had painted. Nik took a slow taunting sip of whiskey from a crystal glass which was held loosely in his hand, eyes glued on Kol to catch a reaction.

Caroline walked out of the kitchen with a bounce smiling happy to be ther. She was clueless as to what the Mikaelson men were thinking, "Can I get you two a drink?"

Shoulders rolled backwards and back straight, Elijah sat upon the couch stiff as if he was on edge. "Please have a seat." Eyes trailing over Julia from the top of her head down to the high heel shoes on her feet. Was something a miss? Was there a scar, bruise, birthmark, or a tattoo? He was smart, secretive, and pretty damn good at figuring out puzzles. Puzzles like her.

"I just need to get something. I'll be right back." Kol waved Elijah off and headed to his bedroom real quick to get what he needed. It would be a challenge to get Julia away from the family without seeming suspicious to his reason. Did he really care what they thought? No, not really.

Julia shook her head holding the right hand up answering Caroline, "I am good Caroline, thank you though." the cushion sank a little as she sat down by Elijah with a soft smile. "Thank you." She combed tiny thin fingers through her hair out of habit.

"You're welcome." Elijah liked the calming effect she brought over his uneasiness. "I apologize for the rude behaviors this evening. As you can see my family has tension with the Salvatores. They attempt to drive a wedge in our family." Elijah began to explain about Elena being a doppelganger and Damon using Rebekah numerous times to fish out information.

**Across Town-**

"I hate her. She is too...i don't know." she couldn't find a reason to hate Julia. "Why is she seriously hanging with the Mikaelson's?" Elena complained after Damon and Stefan wouldn't stop theories of why Julia was in town and alone.

Red flags went off in their heads thinking there was more to it than just a single girl moving to a random town.

Damon's blank stare across the resturant changed to a full blown devilish grin. "I'll follow her when she leaves the Mikaelson's. That's where they said they were going."

"Damon. No." Stefan warned as he bumped Damon's chest with his hand "If any of the Mikaelson's see you they will kill you. Plain and simple."

"What? Are you saying I am not good enough?" Damon shrugged shoulders as hands lifted showing innocence.

"No. I am saying wait until another day. Let this rest tonight." Stefan's gaze went to Bonnie "Can we find out where she is staying? I will pay her a visit tomorrow. Show her we aren't assholes and get her to like us. To trust us." He smiled at the good idea.

"I can find her. I need to leave, I'll text you when I find it." Bonnie got up and walked towards the door leaving the Bar Grill. She did not want to be apart of this yet she felt she had to do it.

Damon pointed at Stefan wishing he had thought it more through "You're right. I am going with you. Tomorrow. I am going to make her fall in love with me. Like I did with Rebekah when I needed information. I might even keep her for myself."

Elena huffed, "Damon. Seriously? You are disgusting. Don't sleep with her too." She didn't like him talking to any females at all. She wanted to be the one for him and Stefan both.

**Miklaeson's Home**

Kol sped down with the sage tucked in his black sport coat pocket. Eyes landing on his new 'girl'-friend, "Love, are you ready for me to take you home?" He was eager to get Julia all alone and find out this secret she had volunteered to tell him. He stepped to where she was sitting and held his hand out to her.

"Aw. Must you go so soon?" Klaus stated boldly coming up towards Kol to confront him arrogantly. "We are just having a little chat. Please stay."

Julia took Kol's hand and stood up leaning against his body. "It is getting late. I will turn into a pumpkin if I don't get my beauty sleep." She teased.

Kol sideways smiled at his brothers, "Don't wait up for me." it was clearly a warning to stay the hell away then he led her out of the house.

**Later**

"Don't judge. I haven't bought much yet because I wasn't for sure I even wanted to stay in Mystic Falls." biting her bottom lip Julianna opened the door to the duplex apartment for him to enter first.

The modern styled room was large, open floor plan. A black iron railed stair case was immediately to the left and led to a cute loft bedroom. Kol smiled taking a look around. The sleek kitchen was to the left underneath the loft bedroom and the livingroom was straight ahead with large wide windows over looking woods between silver and black curtains. It smelled so crisp and clean. He noted she had no kitchen table, no coffee table, no end tables, no tv, and no rugs. The apartment was basically bare only having a gray 3-piece sectional with chaise and two silver flowered throw pillows located in the center of the room.

"I warned you. I haven't bought anything. Sad right?" Julia kicked her high heels off by the door shutting and locking it. This place was nothing compared to the Mikaelson house. Was he going to laugh?

Kol plopped down on the couch with legs stretched out getting comfortable. "I like it. And you don't have to have a lot of things. Whatever makes you feel at home, Darling."

She tilted her head in question, "Do you mind if I change clothes real quick?" She wanted out of the itchy skirt so bad. Fingertips yanked on the hem of the garment.

Kol winked watching her tug at the fabric, "Go right ahead, Love. Do you need any help?" He enoyed teasing her way to much.

Playing his game she took the bait knowing he was only joking. Or was he? "I do actually. If you can handle it." She lifted eyebrows, arms crossed at her waist as if waiting for him to get up, the smile was faint to show a serious game face.

Kol froze, she was calling his bluff? Before she could blink he was now standing in front of her with hands cupping both sides of her delicate face. Thumbs rubbed gently against her cheeks, "You have no idea how much I can handle that..." he stared in her eyes darkly begging for her to allow him to.

A knock on the door caused Kol to groan and sharply eyes narrowed behind toward the white wood door. Julia leaned into his chest, "Please make who ever it is go away."

"Gladly" He dropped arms, pulling away from this little hot moment and unlocked the door.

Bonnie stood there in a panic state. When the door opened she was looking at Kol with her mouth opened not expecting that at all. "Kol? Is Julia here?"

Sarcastically Kol smirked, "What do you want Witch?" like a predator his body blocked the doorway and he was looking down at her.

"Please let me in. I have to tell her something." Her voice clearly showing there was urgent news. "Look, I know you don't like me much but I have to tell her what Damon is planning to do to her."

"Damon?" that damn name again. "I will kill him. I'll rip the bloody heart out of his chest." gritting through teeth he swung the door open so she could enter.

"Julia?" she said walking past Kol to see her standing at the end if the staircase, "Hey. Sorry. I know it's late but I don't have your phone number so I did a locator spell. You have to know before in the morning what Damon and Stefan are planning."

Julia heard the door close. She could tell Kol hated being disrupted and it was cute. "Ok. What does that mean?


	6. Secret

**The Next Morning**

Julianna awoke alone with a big stretch. She lazily rolled out of bed made her way to take a quick refreshing shower. Everything from last night was running through her mind. Today she'd be pursued by a Salvatore. Groaning at the idea of it she turned on the water and showered off.

"Good Morning, Darling." the voice startling when she slowly stepped down the staircase to head to the kitchen to make coffee. "Kol?" her voice cracked slightly swearing to herself he had left last night. Julia remembered locking the door behind Kol.

Fresh coffee scent hit her nose causing Julia to smile as bare feet landed on the wood floor of the living room. "Kol, I am not asking how you got back in my apartment only because you made coffee." hands reached back shaking long blonde damp hair then raking fingers through to comb it out again as she walked to the kitchen in pajama pink plaid shorts and a matching sleep tank top.

Kol chuckled lightly sitting on a barstool at the kitchen counter. He was wearing a long sleeve black dress shirt and black slacks. Kol looked sleek and sexy. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Kol slid off the stool walking around to the coffee pot where two empty red coffee mugs were waiting on the counter. "How do you like your coffee? I found sugar and some sugar free Italian Creme creamer."

"Suddenly I feel underdressed." Julia smiled, "2 sugars, a little creamer please. Thank you." she plopped down on the stool where he had been sitting because it was warm from him sitting on it. "I have two hours before I suppose to go with this plan for Damon to find me." she groaned covering her face with her hands. "I... need to 'confess' something to you."

Kol poured the coffee for them both and sat the mugs down in front of her. He leaned across the counter reaching for her hands to uncover her face. "Confession? Hummm. I like confessions." eyebrows raised wondering what she was about to tell him.

She allowed Kol to hold hands sweetly, linking their fingers. "I am a demon witch. My blood bonded brother is Magnus Bane. Long story. He found me abandoned on the street outside his home when I was a child and took me in. He made me what I am." She shut bright blue eyes then opened them "if you ever heard of him."

Kol coughed stepping back in complete surprise. He had wanted his witch powers back so bad. He lost most everything when his mother Ester turned them into vampires. "oh my god! Seriously? Yes! I know who he is. The highest Warlock in the world."

"I wanted to tell you last night but with Bonnie and the Damon thing. i just..." she trailed off and picked up the coffee mug taking a sip as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Julia. This is amazing news, Love. I cannot believe it. What can you do?" he paced turning around then approached her stepping around the bar to sit next to his new girlfriend. He thinks she is and will take no for an answer. "So no one here knows? Just me?" elbow propped on the bar as he turned facing her with a huge grin.

"No one but you. " she stated between sips. "Damon wants to mess with me, he'll get more than he bargained for." Julia cracked a little grin looking straight ahead at the black coffee pot across the room.

**\--****sorry so short. Next chapter will be fun and games. oooooo...****More Characters, More Craziness.**


	7. It Went South

**Two Hours Later**

Elena wanted to follow Damon to see what he was going to do. She was too nosey to let this juicy little plot go unseen by her very own eyes. Jealousy ate at her heart so hard she could vomit at the thought of not being the one the Salvatore's were interested in fully. Elena waited in her car by the school parking lot for Damon to drive by so he would not suspect her.

There she was! Elena sat up straighter in the seat seeing Julia walking down the sidewalk heading who knows where wearing loose jeans, flipflops, and a cute graphic tee shirt. "There she is. I gotta talk to her." Elena reached for the door handle just as Damon drove into view and pulled over to offer Julia a ride.

"Hey Jules. Don't you look beautiful this morning." Damon spoke from the blue car with the roof top down. Julia smiled over at the raven haired vampire with a wave to say hello. "Can I give you a ride?"

"Ah, Who did ya compel to get this car?" she joked and nodded at his question, "I guess so but I was just heading to get some fresh bread from the bakery." Julia stood by the door unsure she really wanted to do this.

"Come on. Let me show you around a few places that are secret." Damon patted the empty passenger side leather cushion with his right hand. "I might even buy you lunch." He winked trying to be charming. Elena growled watching the flirty exchanges from her car.

Julia shrugged, "I best not turn down such a great offer then." She carefully opened the car door and slid into the seat. "This is a nice car by the way." She smiled brightly as cool fall wind blew hair in her face. Julia tucked the wild strands behind her ear and buckled the seat belt. "So secret places huh? You mean this little quiet town carries secrets?" Was she being sarcastic?

Damon grinned sideways and drove off quickly. "Seems everyone has secrets to some extent. Am I right?"

Glancing over at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. "Tell me more about you? Family?" He would break into the juicy details one way or another. First way, place nice.

"Family? Well, there's not much to tell." Julia watched the road noting he was not heading to the store nor the the town area. "Damon, where are you taking me?" She felt the magic in her veins swirling in protection mode. Damon just smiled bigger not answering. "Damon. Where are we really going?"

He laughed out, "I need to stop by my house real quick to get something. Since we are going to hang out a while." Locking her in their underground cell would be a start. "You can have a look around. Stefan isn't home."

A bad feeling flushed to her core. She couldn't expose her powers nor who she was right now. It would be too dangerous. She needed to get Rebekah or Kol. Julia removed her cellphone from her pocket and began to text Kol what was happening but her phone was snatched out of her hand in a flash. "what?! What are you doing?"

Damon tsked her with a index finger held up, "I'm sorry. You can't have company come ruin our little time together.

Grunting in agitation, "Damon. Give me my phone back. It is mine, not yours, Dipshit." She reached over to snatch it back.

"Later." Damon tucked the phone into his pants pocket. "We are going to have fun. I promise." Damon looked into his rearview mirror seeing Elena following him. "Looks like we will have company afterall. I believe Elena is jealous of me wanting to get to know you, Jules." He chuckled a little knowing he'd hear the 3rd degree chat from Elena.

"Elena? Look, I don't want to be part of your scheme to make your brother's girlfriend jealous because she wants you too and you are...God, I don't know what you are BUT I have a boyfriend ok. One who is not going to be happy right now with whatever you are trying to pull."

"oh Kol? I've killed him before. I will do it again. In fact, kill all of the Mikaelson's would be top on my bucket list. You really need better friends."

"Like you?" she questioned harshly. "Pull over. Right now and let me out." Julia demanded now feeling maybe his trap was bigger than she expected. She couldn't handle it without exposing her secret. "Damon. Please pull over." She calmly stated fingertips digging into the seat on each side of her.

He reached to the dashboard pushing the red button raising the roof up on the car. "Nah. I think the fun is just begining. Hold on tight."

"Damon!" she squealed out as a purplish black cloud of smoked oozed from her palms and began filling the inside of the car. "Pull...Over.."

Damon reacted seeing what was happening. She was a witch? He elbowed her in the side of the head knocking her unconscious. Julia's head hit the window smacking into causing it to shatter. Blood ran down the side of her face. The sweet aroma had Damon's fangs pulsing to show. She was definitely not going anyway now until she spilled every single thing. He pulled into the driveway at the Salvatore house and sped around to carry her inside and to the empty cold cell in the darken basement.

Elena pulled in after Damon and jumped out. "Damon what happened?" She rushed over seeing him pulling the girl out of his car. "There's blood? Oh my God." Hands covered her mouth in confusion. "You smashed her head into the window? Are you freaking insane?" She was now scared. If the Mikaelson's found out they'd all be dead right now.

"Shut up! I got this." He carried Julia's small limp body towards the door with ease. "Open the door. I"m locking our new little 'witch' friend up until she talks."

"A witch? She is a witch? How did you...?" Elena scurried to the front door opening it for Damon to walk in.

"Yup. She is. Black magic I believe. I must have scared her enough that she lost a little control " He walked past into the house heading to the basement carrying Julia with blood dripping down on the floor in splatters.. Elena followed behind asking more questions about what he did to scare her. Damon sighed laying Julia on the floor. "Just help me here."

Elena nodded with wide eyes as they chained Julia's wrist to the brick wall. "Now what?" Elena stood crossing arms over her waist looking at the bruises forming on the weird witch's face. "That looks like it hurt." She kind of laughed.

"Shut up Elena. I didn't mean to hit her that hard. I mean, she's hot. I want to date her." Damon stood happy at his catch. "We wait in the livingroom until she awakes. Then..."

"Then? Then what? You ask her to prom? Safe to say she will say no." Elena walked out allowing Damon to lock the door. "You might have went a little overboard?" She knew Stefan would not approve of this at all.

"Non sense. I'll wipe her mind of the incident when she wakes. AFTER she tells me everything I want to know." Damon poked Elena in the side and went to the mini bar in the corner of the living room to pour a drink.


	8. Have A Nice Day

Stefan drove up to the Salvatore home parking on the other side of Elena. Before he got out whistling to a song stuck in his head. He picked up two new bottles of whiskey off the backseat. One was flavored Honey, the other flavored Apple. Time to try a little different type this time. Stefan opened the car door feeling relaxed until the sight of red stains trailing toward the front door got his attention. "Christ. what was Damon done now?" He gritted teeth and shut the car door with a head shake. "Damn it."

"What did you do now? I can't leave you alone for five mintues." Stefan's voice broke the quietness from the doorway as he walked in carrying a big light brown paper bag containing the whiskeys. "Guessing I should go ahead and have a drink before someone explains to me the blood outside?" He shut the door and walked on in finding Elena sitting on his couch texting while laughing. "Where's my idiotic brother?"

"You probably do want to have that drink first." Elena pointed at Stefan with a grimace then sent one more text. "He is changing clothes."

"I see." Stefan sat the bag on the couch cushion on the end and stood putting hands on hips. "Talk Elena. What happened?"

"Umm. Well." Elena was terrified to tell Stefan what Damon did so she whispered "Just quietly go check the basement. Damon says don't touch."

Eyes narrowed and his head turned towards the hall before Stefan disappeared to go look.

"Oopsie." Elena laughed a little and crossed her legs in the opposite direction. "Damon!!" she shouted out letting him know to hurry it up. "You're busted."

"You didn't just kidnap my friend!? Did you?" Caroline rushed in the door uncaring she didn't knock and held her cellphone up. "That is totally rude! How dare Damon and YOU of all people..." She stormed towards her so called friend. "You have issues Elena. I am so sick of it."

"Care, if she is a witch then she needs to be put in check. On our side." Elena was warming up to Damon's idea. "She hasn't woke up yet. Plus I'll blame it all on Damon anyway."

Caroline fisted hands in anger, "This is NOT ok, Elena. You have lost your ever loving mind." She hissed out hearing Damon upstairs.

Stefan opened the door to the basement finding Julia sleeping on the floor and chained up to the wall. "Julia." He kneeled down by her lightly patting her cheek to jar her awake. "Julia." He hung his head hating what had happened. The Mikaelson's would start a war. Technically Damon started it first. "Shit." Stefan started to unchain her left wrist when his hands were grasped to stop him.

"Don't. Touch." Damon growled out at his brother. "She is a danger. She is a witch of some kind." his grip got harder. Julia started to wake hearing the voices.

**At The Mikaelson's**

Elijah had just walked out to leave when Bonnie drove up in the driveway. She had received numerous texts from Elena telling her what had happened and that her new friend was a witch. Witches always stick together. If Julia was indeed a witch then she'd have to do what she could under-the-table to help her.

Elijah's pace stopped in front of his car. Lips twitched at seeing it was Bonnie. "There's a first time for everything." He waited with hands sliding into pants pockets.

Bonnie slung the car door open. "Elijah. I need your help. Please. I would have called but I wanted you to see this." She stepped closer to the tall dark and handsome vampire. "If Kol knows he will kill everyone."

"If Kol knows what excatly?" Kol stated smoothly at the front door. Eyes grew dark and slanted as if he was ready to rip someone's head off.

"Kol, please." Elijah warned and motioned for Bonnie to come inside to talk but she didn't move. Feet planted firmly on the stone gray cement driveway.

"Elijah. Read this text. Caroline knows to. She went over there." Bonnie handed him her phone so Kol wouldn't hear. Elijah was quiet a moment, "That is the problem and it is unacceptable." He held out the phone to Kol, "Brother. Read this."

Kol cautiously approached the witch friend and his brother taking the phone from Elijah's hand to read.

**Salvatore House**

"You are going to let her go Damon." Stefan pushed his brother away from him so he could unlock the chains."

"Huh? whadya doing?" Julia said peaking through lashes feeling overly groggy with a pounding headache.

Stefan felt like shit now. He was going to look like the bad guy. "Damon tried to chain you up. He can be a little over dramatic." He looked at Damon with a glare. "I am helping you."

"Ouch. " she whined at his fingers pressing into her wrists. "my head hurts so bad." When Stefan released one wrist she reached up to touch the gash from hitting the window. "Am I bleeding?" She drew a shaky hand back to see dried blood.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're a witch. Where did you come from?" Arms crossed over chest waiting for her answer.

"Damon stop. Leave her alone right now." Stefan released her other wrist. "You don't have to answer that, Julia. Let's get you cleaned up." Stefan wrapped a arm around her waist to help Julia to her feet. "Thanks but I just want to go home. ok?" Julia said to Stefan.

"Julia! Thank god you're ok. I found out and came to get you." Caroline appeared hearing them.

Julia smiled a little "I am ok. I've had worse." She lied but wasn't going to show weakness.

"Give her to me." Caroline pushed Stefan out of the way to help Julia. "You look terrible." she hugged her friend.

"I just have a headache. I am fine." Julia hugged her back welcoming her true friend. She twisted around to look at Damon, "Fine. I am a demon witch. My bonded brother is Magnus Bane. Now you all know, I am going home to shower now. Thank you, have a nice day." she bowed a little being sarcastic.

Caroline was shocked to hear it but it was pretty cool. She had heard of Magnus Bane. He was well known in stories, she'd never met him. "I'll drive you home." Julia nodded following Caroline out as her wounds healed fully on her cheek and wrists.

"Thanks Damon. You done pissed off every one." Stefan pushed him in the chest. unknowing to them trouble was just about to start.


	9. Sparked

The heavy doors flung off the hinges flying across the room smashing everything in it's path. "Damon Salvatore!" Kol shouted from the cloud of debris at the entrance to the Salvatore house. "Come out come out from wherever you are." Kol hadn't been invited in so he stood hands resting on each side of the door frame taunting from the wide destroyed doorway. "You and I need to have a little chat."

"Do you hear something Stefan?" Damon ignored Kol and walked past the destruction to pour a drink in plain view of him. "I swear I just cleaned in here."

"Kol. I had nothing to do with this." Stefan stated holding hands up walking to greet the spitting mad Mikaelson. "I warned Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes while downing a quick whiskey shot.

"If you aren't then invite me in Stefan." Kol smirked crossing arms over his chest. "I want to set the record straight."

"There is no record Kol." Stefan went to explain his side of the story just as Damon disappeared from the room.

"Let me just say..." Kol began to speak then jerked forward with a shocked expression as a stake was rammed through his back. Damon grinned from behind knowing it wouldn't hold him for long "oops. Night Night." Kol then fell to the ground turning gray.

Kol did not come alone. Appearing Elijah unbuttoned the dress sleeves at his wrists and started rolling them up. "That was not a good idea." Damon growled turning around seeing the original vampire. Elijah smiled calmly waiting as Stefan sighed pulling the stake out of Kol's back and tossing it to the left. "Stefan, you are free to go."

Stefan shook his head, "Elijah..." before he could finish Kol had grabbed Damon by the back of his shirt and rammed him face first into the side of the house. "Don't you ever touch my girl again." Kol's eyes were black, veins darker than normal forming under his eyes. He pulled Damon's body back and slammed him into the ground on his back. Kol punched him in the face three good times then Damon gripped Kol by the zipper of his black jacket pushing him backwards a little. Kol was too strong for him.

Grabbing the raven haired man by the hair, one hand gripped his neck to crush his throat. "Stop!!" Stefan said jumped in pulling at Kol's wrists. Elijah stepped in wrapping arms around his brother to hold him back as Stefan ripped the two apart.

"Is that all you got Damon?" Kol shouted trying to free from Elijah's hold.

"Kol, calm down." Elijah stated calmly. "I think we need to have a family meeting. You just gave me a good idea."

Confused Kol looked over his shoulder at Elijah and nodded allowing his eyes to go back normal yet he was still pissed off beyond measure. "Fine. This is over for now."

Damon jerked away from Stefan walking back in the house wiping the blood from his nose with his hand. Kol could have just killed him easily but his pride was too big to show he was pretty intimidated by the Mikaelson.


	10. Girl Talk

After taking a nice hot shower and washing her hair, Julia walked out in a light blue tank top and matching plaid fleece pj pants. Her hair was wet as she raked a large tooth pick through it. "I can't thank you enough Caroline. Bonnie too. She went to Elijah and Kol to help me?" I really just don't understand. Why the others act like that?"

Caroline looked up from the couch as Julia sat by her. "The Salvatore's believe they own this little town basically" she paused "and Elena too. She keeps them wrapped around her finger. Gets tiring. Everything is always about 'Elena'."

Julia shrugged shoulders. "I thought I'd like living here. They make it difficult to just...be me. I mean, I love my boyfriend and his family. You and Bonnie i love too. Can't they just leave me in peace?" She asked rubbing her wrists. "He chained me up, Caroline? That is completely not normal at all." Julia waved and joked with a laugh "Welcome to 'Elena Falls'."

Caroline laughed "Elena Falls? Hilarious. I will totally pee myself if I accidentially say that. I am known to blurt things out before I can stop myself." Julia laughed along with her.

"Elenatore Falls? Threesome Falls, where you do what they want. Wait that sounded oh my god horrible. I didn't mean it like that." Hand covered her mouth as she laughed harder. "I meant..." Julia bent over laughing with tears.

Caroline's cheeks were red as she fell off the couch laughing. "That is so gross. Why would you...you know what? I don't even want to understand the three of them in their fantasy love triangle, thing."

Julia cringed with a shake and giggled. "Nope, me neither. One man for me. He needs all my attention."

"Trust me. After that stunt I think things are about to change." Caroline hugged her new best friend l. "Do you feel better?" A text message from Klaus beeped out. Caroline reached for her phone on the coffee table and read it just as Julia's sounded off from the kitchen too. She raised her eyebrow "Ooooo It appears we are needed."

A knock sounded at the apartment door and Julia stood to go answer the door. Caroline jumped up wary of who it could be. "Sit. I'll get it." Julia nodded but decided to get her phone off the kitchen counter to check her text message which was the same from Klaus.

The door opened to Rebekah who was smiling. Caroline hugged her and motioned her in. "how are my sisters?" Rebekah said knowing the two would be marrying her brothers soon. "I heard what happened. Pretty shitty thing for Damon to do." Her phone alerted with the same text message. She reached into her Coach purse to check the text.

"Hey Rebekah!!" Julia waved heading to the stairs, "I better go change clothes. Be right back. Don't leave.." Julia scurried up to the bedroom to change into a comfy pair of jeans and a cute pink blouse.

Rebekah waved back walking on in and shutting the door. "Ok. Hurry. My brothers are calling a family meeting. What it is about I do not know." Her eyes caught the large vase on the coffee table with a dozen red roses and she smiled. "Kol sure likes her a lot. I am happy he found the one."

Caroline grinned big, "Yes me too. He finally talks to me more. Glad he is getting out of the lone wolf vibe."

A few moments later Julia was running down the stairs holding her cell phone and ready to go. "Rebekah can we ride with you? Kol said he will bring us, me and him home, here." she laughed a little feeling giddy he wanted to stay with her.

Rebekah shook her head laughing "girl, he has done claimed you. You are my sister now." Caroline laughed along with her and Julia blushed bright red. "Of course you both can ride back with me."


	11. A Kiss

**Just A Moment:**

Rebekah and Caroline hurried in first followed by Julia who was lagging slowly behind. Julia was stopped before entering the home. She was looking down twisting at the silver key which fell off her heart shaped key chain. "Love? You ok?" Kol wick sexy now standing in the doorway stepping out in a new dark gray causal shirt and dark wash jeans looking a little concerned for her.

"Yes. I am good." she looked up now wide eyed looking him over while tucking keys in her purse. "Somehow my key came off this pain in the ass key chain. I was trying to get it back on before I lost it." She smiled looking in his deep dark eyes getting lost in his dark desire.

Kol grinned stepping close to tempt. His hand cupped her cheek sweetly and he leaned in pressing lips to hers, urging her to be his. Completely all his. The sparks flew like a wildfire. He didn't want to stop as she reached up wrapping warm dainty arms around his neck in response to returning his eager kiss. Both matching each others want for the other in a kiss neither had ever experienced. Julia deepened the kiss parting her lips further to allow his tongue to tangle with hers. Her fingers now playing with the back of his short hair.

His hands moved digging into her waist band pulling her against his hard body then eased around pressing into her lower back. Tongues danced together. Heat rising quickly. Kol broke the kiss to press sensual kisses down her jawline and latched on to her neck. He wanted to taste. Her blood. Mark her for himself.

A throat cleared in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt but we have a meeting." Elijah chuckled a little and stepped away to join the others.

Kol sighed mentally coming back to reality. Lips pressed to her left ear, "Shall we continue this soon as this meeting is over?"

Julia felt breathless and nodded. Her body was now over heating in sexual tension. "can't we skip?" She laughed a little."

"I wish but it won't take long. I promise, my Love. Then, you have my full attention the rest of the day and night." He teased then pressed a deep kiss upon her lips to respond he meant it.

She smiled as they both broke the passionate kiss, "now that is something I look forward to." Julia hugged him tightly pulling herself into his chest not wanting the moment to end but let go pulling back with a laugh. Kol chuckled sliding his hand into hers and led her inside the Mikaelson home so Elijah could call the family meeting to order.


	12. on hold

sorry i have no updated! i had emergency surgery and have not felt up to par to remotely get back into this story at all. I want to scrap this story now. My mind is being pulled in another story direction. A new story will be coming soon as this one is now on hold.


End file.
